1. Field of the Invention
The invention is related to the field of communications, and in particular, to communication network architectures and services.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Dense wavelength division multiplexer (DWDM) optical line amplifiers (also known as optical amplifiers) are used to amplify the optical signals in optical fibers. The Optical amplifiers are currently not meant to add or drop capacity to the DWDM composite stream. Typically the optical amplifiers are placed in locations where capacity demands are minimal or non-existent. The minimal demand typically does not justify the cost of a tributary service carrying element such as a terminal or an optical add-drop multiplexer. Many Optical amplifiers have an optical service channel service module that terminates an optical service channel. The optical service channel (OSC) is a discrete channel that typically operates at the 1510 nm wavelength and is typically electronically separated from the DWDM composite signal. This channel is currently used for system communications that may comprise operation, administration, maintenance and provisioning communications. The current optical service channel configuration is not designed to enable utilization of the channel for customer and internal user communications. Any communications added to the current optical service channel at an optical service channel service module may compete with and may delay the system communications. Typically the system communications do not require the full bandwidth of the optical service channel. It would be useful to access the excess bandwidth in the optical service channel without the danger of delaying the system communications.
Therefore there is a need for a system and method for utilizing the optical service channel for internal secondary communications without impacting the system communications passing along the channel.